


Home is Where the Heart is

by percyyoulittleshit



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyyoulittleshit/pseuds/percyyoulittleshit
Summary: Annabeth Chase has never had a proper home, it's not Camp and is definitely not in Virginia or San Francisco. She wants a place to call her own, filled with her stuff and memories. In a metaphorically way Percy Jackson is her home but maybe she can share a home with him, literally.





	Home is Where the Heart is

**Author's Note:**

> This fic happened in just one sitting, I haven't write in so long and I was surprised to find my fingers telling a story I didn't even think about, is not beta proof but I'm happy with it and I hope you guys enjoy it.

_Home_. Annabeth had always struggled when people asked her about where her home was. She had never had a proper home, one with her own space with her things and a closest and pictures and memories. Cabin 6 had her siblings, a trunk with her small possession and a bunk bed she had started to outgrow, Camp was her home away from home except she didn’t have a home to be away, Virginia wasn’t a home, it was the place where she grew but was also the place where nightmares hunted her at night and a cold father closing the door without looking back no matter how loud she cried. San Francisco wasn’t her home either, she had a room but the rooms where empty and the bed sheets were an ugly yellow color and it felt more like a guest room than her own room. During high school she had a dorm she shared with four more girls, they fought for the showers and they threw pillows when they were being loud and didn’t let them sleep but the walls were mostly decorated by her roommates and her closet had barely any clothes on it, she spent most of her afternoon’s at the Jackson’s, doing her homework with Percy, babysitting little Estelle and watching movies with Sally and Paul. The Blofis-Jackson apartment was a home...but it was Sally’s kitchen and  _Percy’s_  bed she slept on (without Percy because as much as Sally loved them, she wouldn’t allow them to sleep on the same bed together) and even as much as she liked it to be, it wasn’t  _her_  home. She was in her Berkeley dorm room for a total of five weeks and her mental health was so bad she couldn’t even remember most of, more often than not she forgets she even went there in the first place. Percy’s dorm room in Ithaca felt more like her home than her own dorm in Cornell, she liked her roommates and they were on friendly terms but Percy had a single and she often spent more of her time there but at the end of the day it was a college dorm and unlike her he had a home to go back to. Annabeth wondered if she would ever have the feeling she saw on Percy’s face everytime they went to his parent's place and saw him drop into his bed and mumble about how happy he was to be back on his bed.

It was Rachel the first one to mention it, it was summer break and they were in Montauk having a beach day.

“So are Percy and you gonna move in together next semester?”

Annabeth almost choked with the sandwich she was eating, after a few coughs and a sip of water she managed to croak a weak. “What?”

“Oh my god” Rachel never said gods, no matter how many prophecies she had spite out or how many gods she had seen, she refused to say the plural, maybe to keep a grasp to her mortal life. “You guys are gonna do another year of dorms? I think that’s lame you guys are almost twenty, most of are looking for apartments to ditch the dorms.” By most of us, Rachel meant their high school friends who didn’t take a gap year like Percy and Annabeth (it was a forced gap year but still) and were about to start their junior year at college. “If I was expecting someone to move in as fast as they could it would have been the two of you.”

“I don’t know if that’s what Percy wants right now,” Annabeth said shyly, yes she had thought of moving in with Percy once they started college, they had talked about it when they were supposed to attend New Rome University and Berkeley but they haven't really touched that topic.

“For the smartest kid Athena has had in centuries you can be pretty dense sometimes,” Rachel said and started working on her drawing again her sign that the conversation was over. She wondered if Percy had talked to Rachel about it, she knew they were good friends and if Rachel touched this topic with her is because she probably had already grilled Percy about it.

Communication had always been the biggest problem in Percy and Annabeth’s relationship, something they had been working on after Tartarus and had gotten really good at but for some reason, she was really scared to bring this topic with him, so she did what she knew best she created a plan. She did research and she made calls and once she had all the information she needed she just needed to find the courage to talk with Percy. She finally found the courage to touch the topic one night around the end of April, they were both resting in his tiny dorm bed, and drunk with the bliss of post-sex when she found herself saying. “Let’s move in together.”  

She was expecting questions and confusion on his end what she didn’t expect was for Percy to look at her with that smile that was reserved only for her and say “Okay.”

“What?”

Percy laughed. “I said okay, let’s move in together.”

“Are you sure about it?” She said still in shock, in all the scenarios in her head this was not how the conversation went but then away Percy never really liked to follow plans.

“Do you want me to say no?”

“No! I want that, I want us to move in together.”

“Good.” Percy put his arm around her waist and pulled her even closer to him, something that seemed almost impossible in his tiny bed. “But we are definitely getting a bigger bed than this.”

“Count on it,” Annabeth said and Percy started kissing her neck ready for round two.

Convincing Percy to move in together hadn’t been a problem but the problem about rent had been. Annabeth was going to Cornell with an almost full scholarship and without the need to touch the college trust fond her dad had saved for her and even without the trust fond she still had all the Chace money she got from her uncle Randolph’s will (she had been sure her dyslexia had been acting up when she saw all those zeros) and she could easily afford any apartment she wanted, Percy, on the other hand, could afford college because of his swimming scholarship.

“That’s too much, Annabeth.” Percy ran his hands down his face in frustration and sat down on his bed. “There is no way I can afford that place.”

“But I can!” Annabeth took a few deep breaths trying to calm her face, they had been arguing for what felt like hours. “Look, we started looking for apartments too late and this is all what is left, they are good apartments and I like them.”

“They are too expensive, Annabeth, I can’t afford it and I’m definitely not gonna ask my parents for help when Tellie is over growing her clothes so fast!”

“And I told you, there is no need for you to worry about it! I don’t want to go back to the dorms, I want to live with you.” Annabeth felt tears burn her eyes, and she tried to contain the sobs that wanted to get free, she had gotten her hope ups, she had thought for once things could go on smoothly and she could have had what she wanted but the fates had never been kind to her.

“Annabeth…” Percy’s voice was too soft and that only made the tears fall harder.

“ _Is not fair_.” She couldn’t hold the sobs anymore. “I deserve this, is not fair, why, why I can’t have a home? I want it, I deserve it, after all the shitty things that life has given me I think is time for them to give me a break.”

Percy’s arms were around her so fast, one hand was stroking circles on her back trying to soothe her. “You have a home, babe, camp is our home.”

“That’s not what I meant.” She sobbed against his shirt. “I mean a real proper physical home, a place to arrive after a trip or to go back when I’m not at school with pictures on the wall and my jacket resting on a chair and shelves with my stuff and my own stupid mug and I want my bed, no bunk beds, no roommates, a place I can call my own, a place I know is waiting for me. You have camp, Percy. but you also have your home back in New York and you have your spot on the couch and your favorite cereal in the kitchen and you don’t need to ask if you can have some because is your place and I just- I just want to have a real home with you.”

“Okay,” Percy said after a few minutes where the only noise was coming from her sobs. “We are gonna make it work.”

Annabeth looked up at him. “No, you are right is too expensive.”

“I can get a part-time job and maybe I have to go off brand in the cereal department for a while and yes, you are probably gonna pay for the majority of the rent but is okay.”

“Is not really okay, you are right.”

Percy guided them to his bed, he sat down on his bed, back resting against the wall and pull her hand so she would sit on his lap. “I love when you said I’m right but this time I’m not, what I was was embarrassed and let my pride took over. I’m mad at myself because I didn’t realize how you felt about it and I’m embarrassed that I can’t afford to give you what you want.” It was taking him a lot to confess that, she knew by the way he couldn’t face her and by the tension on his jaw.

“All I want is you.” her hand cupped his face, making him look at her. “And I don’t care how much money you have and what can you get me because you don’t need to get me anything Percy, having you here by my side loving me is all I can ask for and I can do this for you and for me, you can pay me back when we get a new place in New York but for now, please, let me do this, I...want to, you know I don’t really give a fuck about my family money but I think after all the shit I went through during my childhood I deserve to use this money to finally get a home, you know? I want to share it with you because I love you and you are the only person I want to share this experience with.”

Percy kissed her. “Well then, when can we see the apartment?”

715 East State Street in Ithaca became Annabeth’s first proper home, a small apartment with a small kitchen but the walls were filled with frames of her favorite pictures, and her jacket rested on the chairs usually under Percy’s jacket, her shoes were next to the door and she and Percy chose together the bedding, the whole place was a mix of her and Percy and maybe she almost cried a little when she heard Percy said ‘our place’ for the first time. The apartment was everything she wanted and more and she would never forget the way her heart had been filled with happiness the first time she came home after a stressful day at school and found Percy waiting for her with her mug filled with coffee and she said: “ _I’m home_.”


End file.
